Alternate Exiles
by Mimick
Summary: A multichaptered take on my version of the Exiles which deviates from the mainstream Exiles title. On Hiatus
1. Death and Promises

_They have become unhinged from time; they are heroes from different realities who must travel from one alternate reality to another, completing missions in order to repair the broken links in the chain of time. They are the Exiles and this is their fate._

**Exiles Volume 1 #38 "Death and Promises" **

_Note: This story and the ones following it are apart of a fan fiction based series derived from my imagination. And were created because of my displeasure of what has happened to the Exiles since the King Hyperion arc. I claim no ownership of the characters featured within save the characters that are of my own creation._

Somewhere between here and now, on a far off planet that brought bad memories; the Exiles were gathered around a camp fire. TJ sat next to Kevin consoling him over Mariko's death. Calvin stood on the other side of the campfire with his back to them. Grimacing as he reflected on his failure. Heather sat next to Clarice, wondering what she was doing back with the team. While Illyana laid nearest the campfire with her jacket off looking in Calvin's direction.

After several moments of standing away from the woman he loved, Calvin walked toward her, and took her hand.

"Clarice, we need to talk," said Calvin, "_now_."

"A-all right," she said.

He picked her up and flew off into the distance leaving the others to talk amongst themselves.

---

Swiftly, Captain America brought his shield up repelling the attack of the Wrecker, and once he had an opening he slammed his shoulder into the bigger man's stomach, knocking him back.

Iron Man hovered mid-air with his own concerns, as he tried to gain an advantage in his test of strength with his enhanced arch-nemesis, Titanium Man.

"Is this the best you got, American?" said Titanium Man, "if so, then I am ashamed I lost to such a miserable weakling."

"Listen pal," said Iron Man, "you may think I'm a push over, but I'll prove to ya that I'm the real deal!"

With a powerful right cross, Titanium Man was caught flat footed, and now stood on the end of being beaten into submission by the armored avenger.

Spider-Man leaped across the hero base dodging energy blasts from Electro, Shocker, and the Living Laser. As soon as his feet found purchase, he sent globs of webbing into his pursuers' eyes causing them to recoil in disgust.

The Grey Hulk fought with the Abomination in a losing effort. No matter what trick he pulled his much stronger enemy would plow right through it.

"Give up yet, Hulk?"

"Let me think on it," said the Hulk, "I'll get back to ya."

---

Illyana turned to Heather and a smile played on her lips. She rubbed her washboard stomach, and then motioned for Heather to come over, but she refused. So, Illyana got up and sat beside Heather.

"C'mon," said Illyana, "it'll be fun."

"_Not _interested," said Heather, as she got up and went over to sit by TJ and Kevin.

Illyana sat there for a few moments before walking back over to her spot, and grabbing her jacket. She used her mutant power, and teleported away from the rest of the team.

---

Calvin found a nice secluded spot to land, and set Clarice down. He offered to give his shirt to her so she could keep warm, but she refused.

"Look, Clarice," said Calvin, "I missed you, and I love you."

She sighed, and looked away from him. "I'm not sure if I feel the same anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that things have changed," she said, "we agreed it was over between us, and after I got home I thought -- I thought things would be different."

"But it wasn't?" he asked.

"No," she said, "it wasn't."

Calvin lowered his head, "Look, I know it's not easy being back, but if you want to take back the reigns; I'm fine with it."

"I don't want to be in charge of our group; you can have it."

He looked at her, and then lowered his eyes. Illyana appeared and walked up to him, grabbing his butt as she passed by.

"What are you two doing out here?" she asked.

"None of your business," he said, pointing a finger in her face. "So, leave us alone."

"I think I'll leave you two alone," said Clarice, as she teleported away.

"See what you did," said Calvin; but, he paused when she kissed the side of his finger, and started rubbing her cheek against it. "What are you doing?"

"I want you, now."

She bit her bottom lip, as she rubbed her stomach, and then played with the string of her pants.

"I'm not in the mood for your bullshit, Illyana," he said, taking to the air. "Just go back to the others; I'll be back there in a while."

The playful smirk on her face turned into a frown, and she walked through one of her portals to appear right beside Clarice.

"He's mine," she said.

"Have him," said Clarice.

"I would, but he's stuck on _you_."

"Too bad, 'cause he and I are _through_."

"Listen bitch," said Illyana, as she manifested her soul sword. "If you get in my way I will cut out your heart."

"Fuck you."

Illyana glared at her, but dispelled her sword.

"You're not my type, bitch."

As she walked away, Clarice clenched her teeth, and then used one of her spacial warps to get back to the team.

---

Calvin soared through the air looking over the barren terrain, and he could see the bodies lying among the sands. It didn't take long for him to realize what was going on, and the tallus entered his thoughts imparting the grave mission they were to perform. A secret war was happening in this reality, just like the one he participated in; only the heroes were on the edge of defeat. He closed his eyes, but opened them when he felt a weak telepathic signal. He used his experience with telepathy to draw himself to the source, and there he found Professor Xavier lying in a pool of his own blood. His wheel chair crushed, and his legs pulped. Calvin landed beside him.

"Professor," said Calvin, as he lifted the Professor's head up gently. "Oh god..."

"_C-Calvin_," he said, "_I thought Sabertooth killed you, my son."_

"I got better professor," he said, with a softer tone. "Who do this to you?"

"_Eric, he -- he was lured in by Doom's mad plan; there's nothing more any of us can do to stop them_."

"I wouldn't bet on that," he said, as his flesh became organic metal. "Hold on Professor, I will get you help."

"_No, my time is done; take my powers, and use them wisely..."_

Suddenly a rush of thoughts, feelings, and expressions entered Calvin's mind. He could see everything that the heroes and villains see, and feel what they felt. And for a moment he almost succumbed to madness, but the sheer strength of his will and training in the use of psionic powers allowed him to rein his new power set in. When he opened his eyes the Professor was dead, and it was early morning. He looked around and his senses told him that the Professor had been dead for hours.

He rose up; looking around at this reality's version of his teammates remains, and flew off toward the villains headquarters.

---

Thor cut a swath through the villains in his path; his righteous anger could be felt across the entire hero base. With massive bursts of lightning he shorted out all of the Ultron drones that Ultron and Doom had whipped up, and threw his hammer so hard and fast that it pulped the real Ultron's head. When the hammer returned, the god of thunder deflected an eldritch blast from Loki into Venom causing the creature to writhe in agony. With his free hand, and Mjolnir's aid in controlling his power, he drew a large slab of concrete into his open hand, and tossed it as his twisted half-brother.

"Die wicked one, for your deeds earn eternal infamy!"

The slab cracked against Loki's head causing him to spit up blood, and lose focus, allowing the angry thunderer to bring his wrath down on his despicable, adopted kin.

---

Clarice looked at the others who were staring at the campfire, which died out. It was morning, and Calvin didn't return. Inquisitive looks were cast, but none of the team believed there was foul play. Kevin turned his hand into a giant hammer, and slammed the ground.

"So, where is our bozo of a leader?"

"Calm down, Kevin," said Heather, as she rubbed his shoulder. "Remember what we talked about."

"Yeah, I do."

His hand returned to its normal shape, and he rubbed the back of his neck, "We need him to know what our mission is."

"It's simple," said a voice from above.

The others looked up, and saw the Timebroker appear as a spectral manifestation in the sky.

"Whoa," said Kevin, as his eyes bulged. "That's new!"

"What is it?" said Clarice, "where's Calvin?"

"He is making a misguided judgment that will affect you all; that is if you don't hurry."

They looked amongst one another, and then listened as the timebroker quickly explained.

---

Sabertooth stood over the dead body of Kitty Pride, and pulled his pants back up with a satisfied grin on his face; however, that grin melted away when he picked up a peculiar scent.

"Rankin?" he said.

An optic blast marked his arrival; a blast so powerful it sent Sabertooth flying into the extraterrestrial generator that the heroes used to power their equipment. The massive shock the serial killer got was enough to badly burn him. When he fell to the floor, Calvin knelt beside him, and popped his claws.

"This is for Kitty, Ororo, and Betsy!" he said, before severing Sabertooth's head from his body.

The Lizard crept out from one the corners where he was hiding, and saw Calvin standing over Sabertooth. He leaped at the former X-Men, but found himself on the end of three, one foot long claws.

"I smelled you before I entered here," Calvin said softly, "die."

Lizard was dropped to the floor, and Calvin searched out the villain base with his senses looking for the man he was really after.

"Come out, I know you are here, Doom."

Dragon Man dropped from the ceiling and roared, but he was silenced with quick optic blast through his chest.

"I'm getting bored, Doom!"

He continued taking in all the information his senses provided, and walked through the corridors until he entered a room with sand. By the time he realized what he had stepped on it was too late, Sandman had engulfed him.

"Time for you to die pretty boy," said Sandman.

Calvin started to adjust under the weight of the sand, and was working out his strategy when the sand disappeared. He looked around before spotting his teammates.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Preventing you from making a mistake," said Heather.

"I don't know," said Illyana, "I kinda like him like this."

"You would," said Clarice.

"Shut up you two," said Kevin.

"I don't need you guys telling me what to do," he said, "I have a mission to complete."

"But not the mission we were given, Calvin," said Heather, as she walked toward him. "You know you that I want nothing more to help you, but there is more to this situation then our needs."

Dr. Doom shimmered into appearance, and laughed at the sight before him.

"So, a little troupe is gathered to stop me; but, alas they have arrived far too late."

Calvin turned firing an optic blast before making eye contact with the Latverian ruler. The beam bounced harmlessly off of his energy field, and he laughed some more.

"Is that the best you have?" he asked, "I expected better from the world's heroes."

Doom narrowed his eyes; however, when he took notice of the person who challenged him.

"You, I have met you before," he said; his eyes latticed with energy.

"No, I don't think you have, but you will remember _me_."

"Calvin, don't," said Heather.

"Forget it, Heather; lunk head is just going to get another of us killed," said Kevin.

Doom's eyes widened when the name brought recognition of who he faced.

"I saw you _die_," he said; his eyes pulsing with energy. "I saw to it myself!"

"You failed," Calvin said.

"NO!" said Doom, "Doom is beyond the capabilities of human imperfection!"

Just then, Thor came through the roof in a state of warrior's madness, and charged at the Latverian monarch. Calvin went to help him, but Heather in her Sasquatch form grabbed him just as they teleported from that reality.

_Next Issue: On the other hand_

**EXILED: **_Because I was dissatisfied with my original run, and due to my growth as a writer; I decided to re-write my Alternate Exiles from #38 up to #48. I don't know if I will continue the series behind the ten issues that I stopped the series at; it really depends on my interest, and how much available time I have on my hands; plus, you the readers' response._

_-Mimick_


	2. Unexpected

_They have become unhinged from time; they are heroes from different realities who must travel from one alternate reality to another, completing missions in order to repair the broken links in the chain of time. They are the Exiles and this is their fate._

**Exiles Volume 1 #39 "Unexpected" **

_Note: This story and the ones following it are apart of a fan fiction based series derived from my imagination. And were created because of my displeasure of what has happened to the Exiles since the King Hyperion arc. I claim no ownership of the characters featured within save the characters that are of my own creation._

None of the others could understand what Calvin was going through. His mind contained the telepathic might of Professor Charles Xavier, and he could feel an echo of the Professor's psyche inside of him. It was a surreal experience, as his powers never worked that way before. He raised his head up when he picked up a scent, it was familiar; a jasmine smell. He turned to see Clarice.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"None of the others could decide who should go check up on you, so I came."

"Don't see why," he said, and looked back over the sun lit horizon.

"Because," she said, "while we're not lovers no more; I still care."

Calvin looked at her, and then nodded. "I'll be fine; I just need some time alone."

"All right," she said, and vanished through one of her pink portals.

_Chicago, the living city;_

Deep within the belly of the living city, the high lord Apocalypse lie entombed within his vaunted regeneration chamber. Outside of it stood his adoptive son, Namor the Submariner. As Apocalypse slept, Namor made sure nothing disturbed his father's sleep, but then the sight seer Destiny entered, and whispered in his ear.

"What is this?" asked Namor. "Has some dared enter my father's domain?"

Destiny nodded her head.

"Then I shall destroy them, and let them know that Apocalypse is the only salvation they shall know."

As he flew off, Destiny looked at Apocalypse beneath her golden mask, and then walked away.

_Some miles away;_

Calvin flew low letting himself bask in the view. He started to think about all he saw through the Professor of that world's eyes, and then the visions would haunt him; plague him like nightmares born. He tried to push them from his mind, but that proved difficult.

Then suddenly, he picked up a familiar scent and heard a famous battle cry. Instantly transforming from flesh to organic steel, he braced himself as Namor slammed into him, and drove him through several trees before coming to a stop on the ground.

"Namor, what are you doing?" asked Calvin.

"I do not know how you know my name, but you shall soon be joining your brethren in the grave!"

Namor swung trying to clip Calvin in the chin, but he used his flight to evade the blow, and kicked Namor in the ribs. He followed it up with an optic blast that sent him flying.

He picked himself up from the ground, and looked at Calvin; then smiled. "Not bad, but paltry tricks such as that will not save you."

Namor ripped a huge tree out of the ground, and smacked Calvin with it, sending him in the other direction. Using his flight power, he managed to stabilize himself only for Namor to tackle him again.

_The campsite;_

The others stood around the campfire waiting for Calvin to return when Heather noticed something in the air. She shifted to Sasquatch form, and saw that it was Calvin fighting with Namor. She turned to the others, and pointed.

"Look, Calvin is fighting Namor!"

"He better have a good reason," said Kevin.

'I'm sure he does," said Clarice.

"Quit you're talkin' and let's help him!" said Illyana.

"Fine," Kevin said, and turned into a flame thrower. "Just aim me."

"All right!" said Illyana.

She aimed, and fired right at Namor. The flames licked at his bare skin, and he cried out, but he still wrestled with Calvin. Calvin popped his claws, and stabbed Namor, the move proved to weaken him further. But, the flames suddenly died out, and burst of water hit Namor causing him to be restored. Calvin blinked in surprise as Hydro-Man, and Whirlwind stood below.

"Don't worry Prince Namor, we were sent to help!" said Whirlwind.

"The help is appreciated," said Namor as he decked Calvin sending him crashing into the camp site. "Now, let us dispense with these charlatans."

Calvin got back up, his healing factor tending to the damage he received. His eyes brimmed with scarlet light, and he uttered a growl of pure primal rage. He let TJ deal with Whirlwind while he fired an optic blast at Hydro-Man; it missed him, but nailed Namor.

Blink used her teleport javelins to teleport Hydro-Man far away from the battle. While Illyana waited for TJ to get Whirlwind right where she wanted him, and then created a stepping disc under him that sent him to limbo. Heather ran up to join Calvin as he battled Namor who was returned to full strength. All of their combined power created shockwaves that shook trees for miles around. Kevin created a shield for the girls who watched as the battle between Namor, and Heather, and Calvin.

_The Living City, Below Ground;_

Apocalypse's regeneration chamber opened, and he climbed out of it. He looked around sensing the strong energies that were clashing. One was his adopted son; the others were new to him. He levitated out of the living city, and began to fly directly there.

_The battle ground;_

Namor socked Heather sending her down, and out. Despite everything she tried, she was not in Namor's league. Calvin seemed the only one close to Namor's league due to his variety of powers, and skill. For every blow struck both contenders dealt retribution on the other. After an hour, Namor was nearly exhausted, and injured while Calvin's great healing powers were trying to keep up with his injuries.

Apocalypse arrived, and landed beside Namor, the adopted son, turned, and bowed before his adopted father.

"Father, I am sorry you have been awakened early."

"Do not concern yourself," said Apocalypse, "these strangers interest me."

"What do you wish done to them?" asked Namor, as he remained kneeled.

"Nothing as of yet, they shall be granted entry into the city."

"But, why father?"

"Do not question my decisions, or I will send you back to where I found you; alone, and without a shred of an idea who you are."

"Yes father," he said, "I understand."

Illyana walked up to Calvin and put a hand on his shoulder, and lifted his arm up and put it around the back of her neck.

"Come, I'll help you."

"Thanks," said Calvin.

Kevin picked up Heather, while Clarice started to follow behind when she noticed TJ disappeared; however, she said nothing of it.

_The Living City, Below Ground;_

Namor was in his recuperation pool while Apocalypse sat before the Exiles, his eyes glowing strangely, and then TJ appeared from his form; smiling.

"Whew, I'm glad that worked."

"TJ!" said Calvin, "are you all right?"

'Yeah, thank god the big guy is asleep; I don't know if I could have done that if he wasn't."

"What do we do about Namor?" asked Heather as she crossed one of her legs over the other. "He's bound to realize he's been duped."

'Then we should figure out what our mission is, and execute it quickly, so we can get out of here."

"Great," said Kevin, "then tell us what it is fearless leader?"

Calvin closed his eyes, and concentrated, after a few moments the tallus spoke to him, and he absorbed as much as he could from its cryptic message. Then he turned to his teammates. TJ was sitting on Apocalypse's knees when disaster struck; Namor grabbed her by the throat, and snapped her neck. The others looked on as she was dropped to the floor.

"No," said Calvin; he turned and his flesh became organic steel. With a cry of rage he flew at Namor, popping his claws. Namor charged at him with the same amount of fury, and both collided with their fists doing equal damage to each other.

Clarice was frozen to the spot as she looked at TJ who lie upon the floor dead with a shocked expression on her face. No words were said when the sociopath killed her.

She created a javelin, and looked at the high lord while Illyana, and the others had joined Calvin in battle. She raised the javelin high, and slammed it down into Apocalypse's chest displacing his body across the planet, and the moon. Namor screamed in anger.

"Filthy low-borns!" he said, "you shall die by the hand of the sovereign son!"

Namor drove his fist into Calvin's jaw, his foot slammed hard into Heather's stomach, and the back of his hand struck Illyana hard across the cheek. Kevin tried to entangle him as a massive anaconda, but Namor tore him apart.

"Now, it is just us you pink skinned wench!"

"I think not," said Calvin as he ran his claws straight into Namor's back, and ripped him apart. The effort unfortunately caused Calvin to pass out.

The others gathered around Calvin, and picked him as the portal appeared. Whatever bleak mission was to be had appeared to have been fulfilled. The only thing to do now was to move on to the next world.

_Somewhere_;

"Have they figured out our ruse yet?"

"No, not yet; I don't think they will."

"Well, then, I guess we have nothing to fear right?"

"Yes, it appears so."

**EXILED: **_The death of TJ in my original writings was to put in some OC's. This time it's to whittle the cast down to five. After this issue there will be five Exiles, but the rotating aspect will remain. In fact, you may see another cast member die; but who and when, I won't say *smiles*_

_-Mick_


	3. Nightmares

_They have become unhinged from time; they are heroes from different realities who must travel from one alternate reality to another, completing missions in order to repair the broken links in the chain of time. They are the Exiles and this is their fate._

**Exiles Volume 1 #40 "Nightmares" **

_Note: This story and the ones following it are apart of a fan fiction based series derived from my imagination. And were created because of my displeasure of what has happened to the Exiles since the King Hyperion arc. I claim no ownership of the characters featured within save the characters that are of my own creation._

When the Exiles arrived on the new world, they found that TJ had not been replaced, which made them wonder what had changed. For a brief moment the image of the Timebroker appeared.

_The rules have changed my wayward ones; where once were six will now be five._

After he disappeared, Calvin, Kevin, Heather, and Clarice lowered their heads. Illyana walked ahead of them to get a lay of the new world they were on. She found herself surprised that so many mutants were walking about in the city. Calvin came up beside her, but he saw something far different; a world of humans with mutant organ, and cell grafts.

"Look at all of these mutants," said Illyana.

"They're not mutants…"

"What do you mean?" she asked. "Look at them!"

'I am," said Calvin, "they're humans called U-Men."

"U-Men?" asked Illyana.

"The U-Men are humans who graft mutant organs and cells into their bodies as apart of rebellion against establishment, and anti-mutant sentiment."

"Don't they know what kind of effect those grafts will have?" asked Heather.

"No," said Calvin," and they don't care."

"These humans are disgusting," said Clarice.

"That's not the half of it," said Calvin, "most, if not all of the grafts they get are from mutants they take in, dissect, and then dispose of."

"Sounds like bad science," said Kevin, "in fact, I hate to see what would happen on my world if stuff like this ever happened."

"So what are we doing here?" asked Illyana.

"I don't know yet," said Calvin, "the tallus is being a bit mum at the moment."

"Well, until we get our mission; we should find a place to settle down, and relax."

"Good idea, Heather."

The quintet made their way to the nearest cyber-lounge where Kevin used his computer skills to set them up with some quick cash, then made their way to the harbor hotel where they paid for their rooms.

_The Hub;_

In the middle of the city stood the center of human enhancement and reeducation, otherwise known as HERD. The leader of the operation Sublime came out of its birthing matrix in a new host body, the body of Jean Grey. She ran a hand through her red hair, and smiled.

"Simply beautiful, don't you think?"

"Yes," said Harvest, "quite sexy."

"Too bad it will melt away after a few days."

"That's the problem with the process; in the mean time enjoy being the opposite sex."

"Oh, I intend to."

She slipped on a body suit that hugged every curve, and zipped it up in the front. After slipping on a pair of socks, and ankle high boots, she walked through the Hub mingling with the U-Men.

_The Harbor Hotel;_

Calvin took a taste of the air, and he could make out the scent of a variety of friends whose remains were spliced into the humans that walked by balcony of his hotel room. He clenched his fists, anger rising within him, but he could not let himself lose control. Without any warning his mind swam with images of atrocities committed all over the world, he fell to his knees crying out in pain. The agony was so intense that for a moment he lost control of his optic beams; the beams shattered the door of his hotel room startling the busboy who was about to walk by.

Illyana ran in, and grabbed hold of Calvin with a worried expression on her face. She bent down, and whispered in his ear.

"Are you all right?" she said. "Calvin can you hear me?"

"Pain… so much pain!"

"Calm down baby, it'll be all right."

Clarice walked in, and saw Illyana holding Calvin who was in pain, and she backed up, and walked out of the room. Kevin and Heather passed her, and turned to watch her leave.

"I wonder what is going on," said Kevin.

Heather gave a slight nod, "Me too."

The two of them then walked into Calvin's room finding the door busted, and him lying in Illyana's arms. She looked up at them while brushing aside one of Calvin's lock of hairs.

"Is he all right?" asked Heather.

"Yeah, he'll be fine."

Kevin crossed his arms, "when he's feeling better let us know what the tallus wants us to do."

She nodded her head, and they left. She whispered softly in Calvin's ear as he was overwhelmed by the pain of all of the mutants who were experimented upon. And her soothing words helped him regain some measure of composure.

_The Hub;_

Sublime levitated herself out of the pool, her exposed body catching glances from all of the men around her, and she swooped down making a big splash. The men hooted and hollered. One particularly had a smile on his face, and dirty thoughts to go with the gorgeous view he's seen. When she came out of the pool again he flew up to her with his wings, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey sweetie pie," he said, "how about you and me go somewhere private to have a party all our own?"

"Why not," she said, and with her telekinesis, she fashioned the strips of clothes she left on the lounge chair into bathing suit.

"That's hot."

"You've seen nothing yet," she said, and then flashed him a smile.

_The Harbor Hotel;_

Clarice walked back toward Calvin's room nervously. She wasn't sure what she was to say. It was over, as over as it can be. All she wanted was to see if he was all right, and when she got to his room she found Illyana's clothes on the floor, and her boots were against the wall. Calvin's shirt was draped over a chair. She covered her mouth, and walked back out the door deciding that perhaps she should keep her distance.

Had she gone further inside she would have found Illyana in bed with Calvin with her head on his chest listening to his steady heart beat. She ran her hand across his abs, and then kissed him on the cheek.

Despite the affection shown by his teammate, Calvin was confronted with the inner realities of the people he surrounded himself with; some surprised him, and others scared him. It made him wonder just how dangerous the people he knew really were. Then a mental image of Clarice came to the fore, and there was something amiss about her. His new mental powers sensed she was being deceiving, but he could not discern why. In Illyana he could sense a deep passion, a sexual liberation, but also a fear of not finding true love. So, she throws herself into any sexual relationship she can to comfort her from such fears. Before he could see further he was woken up by a scent that he had not smelt in some time. He opened his eyes, and Illyana was sleeping on top of him. He brushed a strand of her from her face, and it allowed him to see the beauty that lie hidden behind the recklessness and sexual aggression.

He cautiously moved her aside, and she turned over; once he was assured she was still a sleep, he put his shirt back on, and flew out the window to track down the scent he picked up. He had not noticed Clarice, Kevin, and Heather walking the streets below him, nor did he hear them call out to him.

"Calvin, wait!"

"He didn't hear us," said Clarice.

"Figures," said Kevin.

"We better get Illyana, and track him down," said Heather. "He has the tallus, and only he can tell us our mission."

The three raced inside the hotel, and found Illyana lying in Calvin's bed, the blanket flipped over showing her red underwear and bra, and sun tanned skin.

"Whoa," said Kevin.

Heather, and Clarice eyed Kevin, and he shrugged with a goofy grin on his face.

"Illyana wake up," said Heather.

She shook Illyana until she woke up, and turned around taking the blanket off of her.

"Hmmm…" she rubbed her eyes. "Come for that first time experience I spoke of?"

"No," she said, "Calvin left."

"What?" she asked; she turned to his side of the bed to find him not there. "_WHERE _is he?"

"Beats me," said Clarice, "I thought a whore like you could keep track of her man."

Illyana flung herself at Clarice, but Heather caught her, and pulled her back.

"Enough of this bickering," she said, and pointed at both Heather and Clarice. "We have to find Calvin."

"Agreed," said Illyana as she stared daggers at Clarice.

"Yeah," said Clarice. "I can finish this later."

"Bring it on purple slut."

"It will be brought whore."

"Man; and I thought Jubilee and Paige didn't get along."

"Shut up, Kevin."

"All right, Heather."

He smiled and wrapped his arm around her after she let go of Illyana she could get dressed.

"What are you doing?'

"Nothing," he said.

"Sure," she said, after removing his arm from around her shoulders. "Keep your hands to yourself."

"Okay."

Calvin flew through the unfamiliar city searching for the source of the scent that had his heart hammering in his chest. He dove low once he heard panting sounds from a bedroom that occupied a third floor loft. He landed, and walked inside finding what he presumed was Jean on the bed with a man on top thrusting into her. She looked at Calvin as she ran her hands down the man's back; her legs were raised and wrapped around the man's waist.

"Come for the show?"

The look of horror and surprise on Calvin's face only made the shrewd mockery of the woman he knew and loved laugh. He popped his claws, and dove at the two. His claws ran through the man with wings back causing him to scream in pain. Blood spewed from his mouth, and onto Sublime. She was not shocked at all, no; it only excited it more. She telekinetically shoved the man off, and rose up to her feet to look Calvin in the eyes as he transformed to organic steel to prevent her from intruding on his mind; however, that tactic proved futile as his own psychic powers allowed her to tear right into his memories to get a sense of who he is, and where he came from.

Heather climbed up to the third floor loft hearing Calvin screaming, and she swatted Sublime aside. Her big hands caught Calvin as he fell. Illyana teleported up behind Sublime, and bore her soul sword.

"What did you do to him, you red haired bitch?"

"I _raped_ him," she said; and licked her lips. "Mind rape is so good, don't you think."

Illyana started to feel Sublime enter her mind, but with a thrust of her soul sword she ended the vile attack. Sublime grabbed her stomach, blood leaking out, as well as guts. She smiled evilly, as her telekinetic power worked to repair the damage; when a spatial displacement javelin caught her in the shoulder, displacing her left side halfway across the world, she screamed.

"What have _YOU _done?"

"Displaced half of your body across the world," said Clarice. "You shouldn't have attacked Calvin."

"Let me finish this," said Kevin, as he shaped his arms together into a giant sledge.

"WAIT!" cried out Calvin.

"What?" said Illyana, as she came over and knelt beside Calvin. "She tried to kill you."

"You don't understand; Jean's alive in there."

"You speak nonsense," said Sublime.

"Do I?"

Calvin stood up, and walked closer to her, "I sensed you in there Jean; I know I did."

He placed his hands on her face, and after her body finished reconstructing itself, she stared at him, long and hard. The black eyes that marked Sublime's presence were replaced by Jean's green eyes.

"Calvin?" she said.

"Yes," he said.

"You have to kill me," she said, after running a hand over her face. "Sublime could misuse my power, and destroy so much."

"That's what the tallus warned me about…"

"Do it," she said. "If I ever meant anything to you in your reality, kill me now."

"I can't, it's not why we were brought here."

"What?" she said.

"Isn't that right, Harvest?"

The dead winged man's body twisted and turned shaping itself into the grotesque form of the Phalanx member, Harvest. The claw marks in his chest healed instantly.

"How did you know I was mating with her?"

"I didn't, but Sublime did."

Calvin turned, and pulverized Harvest with a tight, full intensity optic blast.

"What now, Calvin?"

"You'll find out soon," he said, and there were tears in his eyes as he and the Exiles vanished.

Jean suddenly lurched as she felt a new life within her being born, and it scared her.

**EXILED: **_The ultimate punishment is not having any choice in the matters that mean the most._

_-Mick_

_8/16/09_


End file.
